Dark Ben
by GreenDragon94
Summary: After the Omnitrix updated all the new power started going to Ben's head. After a severe fight, Ben decided to show Gwen just how powerful he is. It's going to be a long and painful summer for Gwen but maybe she can find some fun in her dreadful situation. Ben x Gwen
1. Chapter 1

Ben and Gwen were fighting again. This time it was about how Ben was serving some questionable justice. "You know, ever since the Omnitrix updated and gave you some new aliens you've been bad."  
Gwen said, her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ben scoffed angerly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Ben. You've been beating people unconscious and even robbing them." She pointed an accusatory finger at him.

Ben's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you're talking about." He repeated in a dangerous tone.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, I've seen you!" Gwen yelled, exasperated. She gave a hefty sigh and looked Ben in the eye, taking up a soft tone. "You're only eleven, you need to take a step back and stop being a bad hero before you turn into a villain."

"Don't patronize me!" Ben yelled standing up and getting into Gwen's face. "You think you're so high and mighty. You think you're so much better than I am just because you have some showy magic spells!" He took a step forward as Gwen took a step back. "You think I'm a bad guy? Fine, I'll show you a bad guy." Ben shoved her and she fell to the floor.

Ben started to go through his aliens, about to pick one and Gwen knew she had gone too far. If he wanted to fight her, she'd have to run for it and hide out until he calmed down. If only she had time to grab her spell book, she might stand a chance against Ben, but she didn't. She scrambled out of the R.V, wishing that Grandpa Max was here but he was out on plumber business and wouldn't be back until tonight. She ran into the woods, trying to find someplace to hide. She was terrified that Ben would pick XLR8, if he did, she wouldn't be able to hide.

She found a crevice that had an overhang that she could hide under and dove in. She pressed up against the side, breathing heavily. A disgusting scent that she knew all too well drifted over her "He picked Stinkfly?" Gwen whispered covering her mouth and trying not to gag. She hated Stinkfly more than anything.

"Found you!" Ben said, sticking his head in the crevice. All four eyes focused on her and he smiled. Gwen screamed and kicked him, landing the kick under his chin. "Ha, that's not going to stop me." Ben taunted grabbing her and taking off up into the air. Gwen kicked, squirmed and screamed, trying to get out of his grasp. "You might want to look down." Ben said with a smirk. When she looked down, she froze; they were high above the forest. "Oops." Ben said and let her go. Gwen plummeted a few feet before Ben caught her again. He did this a few more times, each time letting her fall further before catching her and rising high up in the sky again. He only stopped when Gwen became numb to the fear, her nerves fried and her hair a mess.

"Ugh, you're so boring!" Ben moaned hovering in midair. "Hey, I know something that'd be fun!" Ben said, turning her around and lifting her up to look at her face to face. Something in the way he said that and in the smile he had sent alarm bells ringing in Gwen's head, but she couldn't do much. So long as they were in the air, she was a prisoner of Ben's whim. She let out a pathetic whine, her body managing to squeeze out some more adrenaline; a completely useless hormone in this situation. They dove down to the ground, Ben only leveled off when they were a couple feet off the ground. Ben threw her onto the ground roughly and just hovered over her. Gwen froze, unsure of whether it'd be a better idea to run or to stand her ground. "What are you waiting for? Run." Ben said, narrowing his eyes. "Tell you what, we'll make this a bit fairer." He said, landing and turning back human. "I'll even give you a head start." He crossed his arms and waited for Gwen to make her move.

Gwen stood up, taking a few tentative steps back. "Come on Ben, we can talk about this." Gwen said. Ben's body language was casual, but his eyes burned with a cold fire.

"If you don't run you automatically lose." Ben said, taking a threating step towards her.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked, her voice cracking with fear.

Ben shook his head in disappointment. "I thought you were smart." He said and then shrugged. "I guess I'll put it simply. We're going to play a little game of hide and seek. If you win, I'll completely forgive you, no penalties, no hurt feelings. If I win, I get to make you do whatever I want, and you can't say anything about it. Fair?" Ben asked taking another step towards Gwen. "I mean you could always say no, and I just beat the snot out of you; at least then you'd know what's going to happen." His voice was so casual, as if they were discussing a video game. Gwen wanted to believe that it was just some sort of bad joke but she knew it wasn't.

"How long do I have to hide?" Gwen asked, steeling her nerves.

Ben smiled. "How about until sunset, when the sun is down but the sky is still red." He stuck out his hand to shake.

Gwen hesitated but then remembered that it was only a couple hours until sunset. She took a deep calming breath and let it out slowly, regaining her confidence. "You've got a deal." She said, determined to win this stupid game of his; she refused to think of what he'd want her to do if she lost. They shook hands and Gwen took off running deeper into the woods.

The first thirty minutes were spent constantly on the move, not staying in one place for too long. Occasionally Gwen would hear loud footsteps approach her, some much too loud to be Ben unless he was purposely making a large amount of noise. Gwen cursed herself once when the scent of Stinkfly wafted over her; of course, Ben would go hero for this. One particularly close call that happened in the first minutes was when Gwen was hiding in a tree and saw Stinkfly flying low to the ground. "I'll find you eventually Gwen." He taunted and then turned towards her tree. Gwen had to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She was petrified for the minute Ben stayed there, looking up at the tree. She only dared to breathe when Ben lost interest in investigating her tree and drifted off.

She had decided that the tree was too vulnerable of a hiding spot and once she was sure that Ben had gone away quietly got down. She moved through the woods as quickly and as silently as she could, heading in the direction of where he came from. She figured that Ben wouldn't search where he had before as he had a lot of ground to cover. Suddenly Gwen tripped, landing face first and getting a cut above her eyebrow. When she looked to see what had tripped her, she discovered a hole in the ground, going in at an angle. It was large and it looked like it'd be large enough to fit her, she briefly debating using it to hide in. On one hand it might be an animal den which could still be inhabited. On the other hand, it'd be a secure place to hide. A twig snapping made up her mind for her and she quickly scrambled into the tunnel.

Surprisingly, after a few feet the tunnel opened into a den that was wide and deep enough for Gwen to curl up. The only way Ben would be able to find her is if he poked his head down into a random hole in the ground. Gwen smiled, confident that she'd be able to wait out the rest of the time in safety and comfort she could even watch as the light outside dimmed from a small sliver of light she could see from her position. She was mad at Ben for putting her through this, she was dirty, sweaty and bleeding and she couldn't stop shaking from all the adrenaline pumping through her veins. _"What got into him? He's changed so much in just a year."_ Gwen thought bitterly, wiping the blood out of her eye.

Suddenly the small amount of light in the tunnel disappeared and Gwen covered her mouth, so she didn't breathe. She squeezed her eyes shut and focused on anything she could hear. A weird snuffling sound was coming from close-by and it took all her willpower not to squeal in terror. Jaws clamped down on Gwen's arm, closest to the entrance and Gwen screamed. She immediately turned and started kicking at whatever had her arm, but it did no good, she was being dragged out into the open. The bite hurt but didn't puncture the skin making Gwen even more horrified. Her worst fears were confirmed as the creature stepped out into the setting sun. It was Ben as Wildmutt and as soon as Gwen was fully out of the tunnel, he pinned her down by her chest; he weighed so much it made it hard to breathe. Gwen looked to the west and cried, the sun was almost set, she lost by only a few minutes.

"Alright, so what are you going to do to me?" Gwen choked out, putting on a tough act.

Ben let out a series of growls, seemingly forgetting for a second the Gwen wouldn't be able to understand him. He shook his head and went human again, he was still sitting on her chest. "I said, you're going to be my slave. You do whatever I say, without question, until I decide you're not my slave anymore." Ben said with a smug smile on his face.

Gwen shoved Ben off her and sat up. "You put me through all that just to order me around?" She asked angerly.

Ben pinned her back down. "I don't think you realize just what I mean by whatever I say." When Gwen only gave him a confused look Ben scoffed and stood up. "For instance," He said and unzipped his pants. "Suck my cock." Ben pulled out his dick, which was already erect, and smiled down at Gwen victoriously.

"You're kidding." Gwen deadpanned as she sat up. Ben furrowed his brow in anger and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

Gwen's yelp of pain was muffled when Ben shoved his dick in her mouth and started thrusting. Gwen bit down hard on Ben making him scream and let go of her. "You little bitch!" Ben yelled as Gwen ran. Ben tackled her from behind and knocked her to the ground. "I'll teach you to bite me!" Ben screamed in Gwen face. His face was red and a vein on his neck was popping. Gwen tried to shove Ben off her but every time she threw him off balance he recovered almost instantly. She was constantly having to rip Ben's hands off her throat, causing Ben to cry out in frustration. Finally, he managed to pin both of her hands above her head with one hand, with the other started choking her. The choke was sloppy, Gwen could still get some air, but it hurt and soon sparks danced in her vision.

Ben leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You understand what happens when you disobey or hurt me?" His tone was menacing and terrifying. Gwen nodded the best she could, and Ben let go. Gwen sat up with a gasp and started coughing. Her throat burned and each breath tickled her throat making her continuously cough. "Stop being so dramatic." Ben scoffed, callously. Gwen gave him a dirty look but said nothing. It took a few minutes before she could stop coughing and her throat stopped hurting. "Finally." Ben groaned in frustration. He grabbed Gwen by her hair and pulled her down on his dick. Gwen obediently opened her mouth and started blowing him. She always figured that they tasted like something when she saw pornos, but she was surprised to find that Ben's cock didn't taste much like anything.

Suddenly Ben shoved her head down even further, making Gwen gag on him. When Gwen tried to get off of him Ben held down firm and started thrusting. It hurt, the back of her throat stung with every thrust and she kept gagging. _'Please, Ben, stop; I can't breathe.'_ Gwen thought desperately. Even when she opened her mouth, she could only get short gasps of air. Something hot gushed against the back of Gwen's throat but when she tried to pull away Ben kept her firmly planted. It tasted nasty and it burned her throat as it went down. Ben finally pulled out, white cum still dripping from him. "Come on, let's go. Grandpa will be back soon." Ben said as he zipped his pants up and started to walk away. Gwen followed behind him, exhausted and in pain. One thing was for sure; this summer would be painful and exhausting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Exploration

"I really don't want to do this." Gwen whined, covering her chest with an arm and her privates with the other. Ben had forced her to undress in front of him when Max had stepped out for a few minutes.

"I don't recall you ever having a choice." Ben scoffed, cueing up an alien.

"What are you going to do?" Gwen asked, her whole body shivering with fear and embarrassment.

"How about you shut up and don't worry about it." Ben growled, raising his hand to hit the Omnitrix. In a flash of green light Ben was Ghostfreak. Gwen felt her throat tighten with fear and instinctually backed up. "Don't you dare move!" Ben snapped, his raspy voice sending a shiver down her spine. She locked up her muscles and whined.

Ben circled her, his inverted face smiling sinisterly. Gwen suddenly felt as though a bucket of ice water had been poured on her as Ben stroked down her spine. Gwen yelped and jumped causing Ben to wrap his freezing tail around her neck and squeezed. She struggled for breath as her body chilled now shivering with cold and fear, too afraid to be embarrassed anymore.

"You just won't stop moving, will you?" Ben hissed in her ear. "But I can help you with that." He chuckled. Gwen only had a second to panic before a terrible sensation overcame her. It was like she was being sucked down into a pool of ice-cold water, no, colder than ice cold, indescribably cold. It was like she was being sucked into her own body. She was unconscious for what felt like a second before she woke up again.

It was weird, she felt like she was in a dream. She could see, and feel, but couldn't move. She could think rationally so she knew she wasn't dreaming. Suddenly, she realized what was happening to her; she was being possessed by Ben. Her awareness moved to what she was seeing, she was looking into a mirror, smiling. "Not bad." She said, running her hand down her side to her hip.

She ran both hands down her chest, caressing her torso gently. It felt good, her own soft touch making her groin feel warm and throb pleasantly. Gwen had experimented with herself before, found that some things felt delightful, but didn't fully understand why it felt good. Her hands drifted further, rubbing the inside of her thighs.

She was so sensitive that when she brushed against her clit, she let out a small gasp of pleasure. "Oh, what's this?" Her voice said with a devious giggle. "Have you been hiding secrets from me?" _"I'm not hiding anything, it's private."_ Gwen said back, rebelling against Ben.

Her face crinkled in a deep scowl. "Don't think that just because I'm in your body means I won't punish you." She snarled. Her own nails dug into her pussy, they both let out a shriek of pain. She panted, and laid on the bed. Gwen felt embarrassed as she started to rub herself knowing that Ben was feeling the same pleasure she was. Once, she was caught by her mother masturbating. When her mother was finally done scolding her, she told her that it was a very private thing to do and that she should never let anyone know what she was doing. Gwen took that lesson to heart and was always very cautious when she played with herself. Now she had no control of her own body and she was masturbating, what if Grandpa Max came in while she was doing this.

She bit her lower lip to hold back a moan, her whole mind was foggy as she got closer to coming. "It's so wet, it's wonderful." She moaned, starting to finger herself. "I had no idea just how good it felt." She giggled, Ben hardly had more control of her body than Gwen did. Her fingers moved on their own, both parties feeling too good to stop.

Two fingers slid in and out of her, applying firm pressure on her G-spot as they passed. _"Use your other hand to keep rubbing."_ Gwen advised, she was so close and she knew that, that'd push her over the edge. She nodded and started to rub her clit in small circles. She let out a long, quiet moan as she came. She could feel her insides spasm against her fingers. She couldn't move, her pussy was so sensitive that any movement threatened to push her right back over the edge. Slowly her body calmed down, her breathing slowed and her muscles stopped shaking.

The door handle to the RV shook and her stomach dropped. "I'm out of here." She whispered. All at once she was pulled back into the driver seat, once again in control of her own body. Ben hovered over her and gave her a vicious smile before going invisible.

She had just enough time to pull her hands away from her pussy and sit up before Max came through the door. "Ben, Gwen I'm—" He started to say before cutting off. They had made eye contact, both of them wide eyed and red faced. Max quickly covered his eyes and looked down. "I don't want to know anything. Just…I'm going to walk out and come back in, in five minutes." Max said, he didn't wait for Gwen to respond, just turned on his heel and walked back out.

Gwen gathered her clothes and ran to the bathroom, tears in her eyes. She was embarrassed, humiliated, mortified. First thing first, she needed to wash her sticky hands. She tried not to cry but it was impossible so she settled on not sobbing out loud. She got dressed slowly, allowing herself time to stop crying.

Eventually she calmed down, she splashed cold water over her blotchy face and puffy eyes. "It's okay." She told herself in a whisper. "I'm okay." She looked her reflection in the eyes and hated how obvious it was that she had been crying. "It's okay." She repeated. "I'm okay." She chanted those two lines over and over again while she slowly washed her face. With each repetition she believed it more and more. By the time she was done washing her face she was completely calm and her face no longer looked like she'd just been crying. She smiled to herself and dried off.

When she stepped outside, she saw that Ben had returned, he was lounging on the table by the bench and playing a handheld console. She grabbed her laptop and sat across from him. He glanced sideways at her and they locked eyes, the predatory look in his eye made her uncomfortable. She was the first one to break eye contact. Ben smirked and continued playing.

000

Later that night they had stopped at a small RV park that was almost empty, only a couple of other campers spread throughout the area. Grandpa Max had started cooking dinner, a stir fry with some rather questionable ingredients. Ben stuck his tongue out at Max when he had his back turn and said, "Hey, I'm bored, I'm going on a walk. Wanna come along, Gwen?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Gwen said, hesitantly.

"Go with your cousin, Gwen. Don't worry if anything happens, he'll protect you." Max said cheerfully.

"_It's not other people I'm afraid of."_ Gwen thought darkly. She looked over to Ben who gave her a kind smile. "Okay, sure." Gwen said, sounding a lot more confident than she sounded. They walked outside into the hot, summer night. The sounds of bugs sung through the air and as they walked the gravel underfoot crunched loudly. Gwen's heart raced as they walked further from the Rustbucket.

She kept her eyes glued to the ground and counted the streetlights as she passed under them. They passed under five lights, silent and tense. The tension was the worst part, she knew something was going to happen but she didn't know what or when and it was driving her mad. She risked a glance up at Ben's face, he was staring straight ahead, a neutral expression on. She looked back down at the ground, her heart thumping in her throat.

The terrain started to gently slope down eventually leading to some stairs that were carved into the ground. When they got off the stairs it was dark, clearly, they weren't in the main park anymore. Gwen looked up to see that they were on a small path, probably a nice nature path in the day, but at night it was just creepy. The Omnitrix beeped as it came online, creating a strong green glow that highlighted their surroundings. This was it, she had to force herself to keep walking, whatever he was going to do to her it'd be worse if she didn't cooperate.

In a flash Ben changed into Wildvine, neither of them missed a beat, just continued to walk casually. Gwen saw him stop in her periphery and stopped as well, steeling her nerves. "Hey Gwen, I got something special for you." Wildvine said right before there was a hissing sound. Gwen looked to see that Ben had a large seed in his hand that was giving off gas. As the thick, colored gas drifted over her she found that it smelt heavenly. It smelt like a mixture of Jasmine, lavender and freshly cut grass. Her head swam and her body tingled pleasantly.

"What was that?" She mumbled. The Earth swayed under her feet and she stumbled side to side.

"Just a little something I concocted just for you. Feels good, doesn't it?" A vine wrapped gently around Gwen's neck like a collar and leash and pulled her in close to Wildvine. Her heart raced as she was forced to look up at him. A pleasant, throbbing heat radiated throughout her loins making her squirm and rub her thighs together instinctively.

"I feel so strange." She moaned as she started to rub her clit. She was getting frustrated with the skin-tight nature of her pants.

"It worked like a charm." Wildvine said, more to himself than to Gwen. The vine around her neck tightened. "Stop that, I want you all to myself." Gwen whined when another vine wrapped around her arm, down to her wrist, and pulled her hands out of her pants. "If you want me to satisfy you all you had to do was ask." Wildvine teased, working his fingers into her waistband.

"Oh, please." Gwen moaned, her whole body was crying out for sex and she'd do anything to get it.

A vicious smile spread across Wildvine's lips. "See, it doesn't work like that anymore. You started without permission and you need to be punished." Multiple tentacles started breaking free from his body, slithering and writhing in anticipation. One of them waved in front of her face, getting her attention. Suddenly large, sharp thorns sprouted from it. Gwen gasped, fearing what was about to happen.

Gwen was thrown roughly to the ground. She tried to sit up but was whipped across the face with a vine, thankfully not one with thorns. "Don't move unless I tell you to." Wildvine hissed. Gwen gulped nervously but nodded, fear and arousal fighting for control of her mind. He was certainly an imposing figure, looming over her, tentacles and vines whipping ever which way. She now knew how his enemies must feel.

Gwen let out a shriek as she was suddenly lifted into the air by her arms and legs. Any tiny movement sent her swaying. "I still haven't heard you beg yet." Wildvine said, using a vine to stroke up and down her stomach.

The touch drove her wild, any semblance of fear in her mind pushed out of the way to make room for her arousal. "Please stop." She begged, her heart racing and chest heaving with each breath.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, the vine that was teasing her suddenly stopped. "Or do you want me to go further?" The vine slithered down and into her pants and panties. It started to gently rub her pussy, poking and exploring every fold she had. Gwen moaned, he was teasing her and she knew it.

"I want you to go further, please, I can't take the tension." She begged, half out of breath.

Wildvine let out a chuckle that turned into a laugh. "You're just a dirty little whore, aren't' you?" He said, starting to undress her in midair.

"I'm not a whore." Gwen whined, feeling humiliated.

"Don't lie, you want me to fuck you so badly that you'd do anything. Aren't I right?" He said, now only holding her by a vine around her belly. "Come on, admit it." He said when she didn't respond. Gwen looked away, her face burning. She was pulled up against him and he grabbed a fistful of her hair to make her look at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He said dangerously. Gwen looked into his eyes only to see them cold and dark. "Answer me." He repeated in the same tone. Clearly, he wasn't playing around.

Gwen gulped and nodded. "I'm a whore." She said, her voice submissive.

Wildvine smiled. "See, that's all you had to do." She was tossed up into the air and caught by the wrists, still several feet in the air. Her shoulders ached with the sudden strain. Dozens of vines of varying girth crept towards her, squirming menacingly. Part of her wanted to scream and fight, the other was excited to see what was coming, to see how he was going to satisfy the roaring fire in her loins.

About a foot away from her the vines suddenly shot forwards, wrapping her in a complex lattice of living, writhing rope. While a thin tendril gently caressed her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her, another, thicker one teased at her entrance. It used her own juices to get wet as it flicked up and down. Gwen let out a low moan, her eyes rolling back. She was already close to coming when the thick vine shot up into her, filling her completely. She let out a scream of delight as it started thrusting in and out of her.

It was pure and utter bliss. The vines holding her in place and wrapping around her body squeezed her, pulsating and writhing. She loved the pressure, it blurred seamlessly to the throbbing delight that she felt in her. She felt like she was going crazy, her sense of self being washed away by the waves of ecstasy that filled her mind. She was only vaguely aware of the fact that she was moaning. Her voice gave out when she came, only letting out a high pitched, sustained whine as her whole body shook with pleasure.

Suddenly Wildvine stopped, frozen mid-thrust. Gwen saw that he had his head turned to look up the path in the direction they came. "Shit." He said under his breath. Gwen heard it too: footsteps crunching, coming towards them slowly. Suddenly Wildvine started running for the tree line, Gwen still in his grasp. He tied her to a tree 15 feet in the air. "If you stay quiet you won't be seen." His voice said right next to her. Gwen turned her head to see his face in the tree. She barely managed to suppress a yelp of surprise. "I'll be near." With that, his head recited back into the tree and he ran off into the woods.

Gwen's heart pounded as the man came into view. He trotted along, looking left and right. He had a flashlight and he shone it in the woods. He stopped just a few feet from where Gwen was tied up and stared into the woods. "Where'd you run off to?" The man's gruff voice rang out. "You're not in trouble." He stated as his light searched the tree line. After a few tense minutes the man continued down the trail. Gwen let herself breathe normally. Her head swam with relief.

Now that the immediate danger had passed her mind was allowed to wander. She realized that she was still incredibly horny, normally when she orgasmed the desire was settled but it still burned in her groin. "Why won't it go away?" She groaned. She attempted to free herself but was too firmly tied down to move more than a few centimeters.

"Why won't what go away?" Wildvine asked. He had climbed the tree from behind her.

Gwen jumped, she could feel herself blushing. "N—nothing."

"I think you're lying to me." Wildvine whispered in her ear. A shiver of fear ran down Gwen's spine. "If you tell me now you won't get in trouble." He said.

Gwen gulped nervously and said, "Uh, that…thing…you concocted…is still…working…" She was too shy to come right out and say that she was still very horny.

Ben started to untie her, starting at her feet. "Yeah, it won't leave our system for a few hours."

"Wait, _our_?"

"Yeah. We're both feeling the effects. Only difference is that Wildvine doesn't have a dick."

"They must use some form of pollination."

Wildvine started untying her last wrist. "Who cares?" Ben scoffed. Suddenly Gwen started to fall, her back scraping against the rough bark of the tree. Wildvine quickly caught her and brought them back down to the ground. "Get dressed." He commanded, tossing her, her clothes.

When she put her shirt on it stung and burned. She could only hope that she wasn't bleeding and that if she was it wouldn't show through her shirt. Ben turned back human and started walked back to the RV without her. Gwen ran to catch up, flinching as her shirt brushed against her scrapes.

When they got back to the RV Ben put on a cheerful facade and they all ate dinner. Grandpa Max did ask what took them so long but Ben dismissed it and he didn't press further. Gwen was silent, too busy fighting back tears to talk. At least the pain did give her something to focus on other than the constant whining of arousal that nagged at her constantly.

After dinner, Gwen took a shower and did her best to clean her back. Bits of debris fell onto the shower floor along with streaks of blood. It hurt but she didn't want it getting infected, that would just lead to some very uncomfortable questions. Right after the shower she went to bed, exhausted and still in too much pain to want to talk to anyone. It was hard getting to sleep but she eventually managed it.

Yeah, I know I'm no good at writing porn. And what's this? Non con with the feelings of the um, let's just say bottom, considered. Buckle in boys and girls, we got a lot of aliens to play with and this is just the beginning! (YD)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Icey Hot

There is a trigger warning further down. Go down to the AN to know what it is and decide for yourself if you want to read this chapter or just skip past to the end of the trigger warning.

"Gwen." A cold, icy voice hissed in her ear. "Wake up." Gwen slowly opened her eyes and nearly screamed. She would of if Articguana hadn't placed his clawed hands over her mouth. "Shut up." He hissed, narrowing his green eyes. "Unless you want to wake Grandpa." He added, pointing to where Max was sleeping just a few feet away. Practically slithering on top of her Articguana leaned down and whispered in Gwen's ear, "You were so loud in the forest, let's see if you can stay quiet." He took his hand off of Gwen's mouth and pulled her pajama bottoms down.

"Please, Ben," Gwen whispered, clenching her legs together. "I'm in a lot of pain."

Articguana dug his claws into her inner thigh, almost making her cry out in pain. He got in close to Gwen, their faces almost touching, and hissed, "I. Don't. Care." He started to pull her thighs apart, his claws nearly piercing her flesh. Gwen conceded if only to save herself from his claws. He began rubbing her through her underwear; now, his claws were gentle and precise.

Gwen shut her eyes tight, using all her focus in order not to moan. He pulled her underwear down and started tapping on her clit. Every delicate strike sent pleasure rocketing through her, and she bit her lip in a desperate attempt to keep her from moaning. Suddenly he switched from tapping to flicking; when it first happened, Gwen jumped away. Articguana grabbed her ankle and roughly dragged her back into her position. Gwen nearly screamed from the pain of her cuts rubbing against the fabric of her shirt. She had to cover her mouth with both her hands just to stifle her whines.

Articguana continued to flick her clit, ignoring the pain that she had. It did feel good, and it helped her forget about the pain, she focused all her attention on the electric sparks of pleasure that shot through her every time his claw connected and soon the world melted away. Each wave of pleasure built upon the last, and soon she was close to orgasm. She was panting, silently willing Articguana to speed up, the slow, steady pace was terrific for building up pleasure, but it just wouldn't allow her to breakthrough. Their eyes met, and Arctiguana gave Gwen a wicked smile. Oh, God, he knew that he was driving her up a wall, and he was enjoying it.

"Please." Gwen moaned, only just barely being able to whisper.

"Oh, you want to come that bad?" Articguana sneered. Gwen nodded furiously. "Then suck my dick." He hissed before snatching Gwen by her hair and shoving her onto his cock. Gwen reacted just in time to open her mouth. It was bright blue and freezing. Gwen could swear that it stuck to the soft tissues of her mouth, and she started to suck his already hard cock. Her mouth started to water to compensate for the icy item in her mouth, and soon she was drooling all over him. At the edges of her hearing, Gwen heard Articguana softly moan. It made her feel good. She smiled and started to enjoy herself.

She used her tongue to lick him slightly off timed with the dips of her head. She would go down until his cock touched the back of her throat and hold it there, it elicited another moan, and she knew that she was onto something. She got into a groove and let her mind roam as her body continued. However, she didn't have much time in that grove before Articguana pulled her off of him. "That…that's enough…" He panted, slowly sitting back up. His entire face was now a deep blue, Gwen could only assume it was because he was blushing. He seemed to take some time to recover his senses as he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

Without warning, Articguana pounced on her, pushing her into the mattress. Gwen gasped but managed not to yelp. They locked eyes again, and Gwen saw something in Ben's eyes that she didn't know how to describe, it was almost like desperation. He put one hand onto her chest and one over her mouth. Gwen gulped hard, the weight on top of her turned her on. Articguana used a foot to get Gwen's bottoms around her ankle and then spread her legs wide. She could feel herself blushing as he got in position and then gasped through her nose as the tip of his cold, hard cock touched her hot, wet pussy.

Gwen wanted so bad for him to slide in, but he denied her that satisfaction while he used his cock to rub her pussy. She whined softly, the hot pulsing she felt in her was aching for something hard. To have it denied was maddening. His cold cock started working into her. At first, it was just enough to begin stretching her with each thrust driving his cock deeper into her. Her walls were hesitantly accommodating him. Her eyes rolled back as he slammed hard into her. If it weren't for his hand over her mouth, she would have been moaning. Her hips moved in time with his, and as hot mixed with cold, there was a tornado of pleasure building. He was big, too big, and every thrust put pressure on her pubic bone.

Suddenly Max coughed, sending Gwen into a panic. She tried to get out from under Articguana, but he just put all his weight on her chest. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him roll over; it made her painfully aware of every tiny sound they were making. Every creak, every wet squish, every squeaking moan, the fear made her heart pound even harder.

Articguana started going faster and pounding into her even harder. It made her completely forget her fear, her whole world being nothing but pleasure. She felt herself melt into the mattress. When she finally let go of all her anxiety, she could feel her body about to orgasm. Finally, after so long of being close she broke through, her back arched and her toes curled as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. All of her muscles relaxed again, and she felt ice-cold liquid squirt into her.

Articguana pulled out and sat back, breathing heavily. Gwen couldn't move; she just laid there, panting. She could feel his cold sperm slowly start oozing out of her. With a bright green flash, Ben turned back into a human and, without a word, went back to his bed. Gwen sat up and looked at him, her heart aching. Why did it hurt so much that he left? Shouldn't she just be glad that it's over?

She put her bottoms back on and laid back down, trying to ignore the feeling that something was missing. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop herself from crying. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs. She rolled over and cried herself to sleep, not knowing just why she was so upset.

The next day Gwen studied magic while Ben played Sumo Slammers. As she was going through the ancient tome, she found a curious inscription. As far as she could tell, it was a spell that would prevent pregnancy until she performed it again. Her curiosity piqued she read the incantation aloud, "Venter meus erit sterilis." She felt a magical surge of energy shoot through her, and it made her gasp. _"Did it work?" _Gwen thought, closing the book. Obviously, something happened, and with a description like that, she supposed that the only way to tell would be the lack of a baby. _"It's like not knowing if you're birth control is a placebo._" Gwen thought sarcastically.

She put her spellbook aside, unable to concentrate. All she wanted was to go on a walk, but they were currently driving. She looked over at Ben, who was so deep in his game that Vilgax could come back, and he wouldn't notice. She spent a few minutes just staring at the back of his head. The nagging empty feeling that had plagued her all night returned, and she finally realized it for what it was, she wanted intimacy with Ben. At first, when she came to that conclusion, she was angry at herself. He was a piece of shit that was hurting her, no, not only hurting her but raping her. Anger boiled within her so violently that she had to stop herself from going and punching Ben in the back of the head. Instead, she took a few deep breaths and let her anger go. Anger would get her nowhere and only leave her miserable. She thought about it some more and suddenly had a thought, _"Why should I just lay back and take it. I may not be able to fight him, but who says I can't embrace him?" _With that thought in mind, she formulated a plan

000

They finally stopped for the night at a national park. Grandpa announced tomorrow they'd be hiking and taking in the beautiful sights. "Alright, Grandpa," Gwen said, getting up and stretching. "but if you don't mind, I'm going to go for a walk."

"Alright, fine, but be home before dark. I'm making rabbit soup." Max said, turning off the engine.

Ben made a sort of surprised, choking sound. "Can we ever eat something normal?" Ben asked exasperated. He paused his game and stood up. "You know what, Gwen, I'll come with you. I don't really feel like watching Grandpa butcher a rabbit." He stormed out of the RV.

"I'll have you know that it came butchered!" Max called after him, then sighed. Gwen gave him a sympathetic smile and then ran out to catch up with Ben.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"Peachy." Ben snarled his hands in his pockets.

"You're a bad liar," Gwen said softly. "You haven't been okay in a while." They took a turn onto a marked trail that followed a small stream. "What happened to you?"

"Why the hell do you care?" Ben scoffed.

"Because I miss my doofus. Sure, we used to fight, but they were always playful. Now when we fight, it's just angry. I miss playing with you and laughing with you." Gwen confessed. She stopped where a smaller, less established path branched off from the main one.

"It doesn't matter," Ben said, turning around to face Gwen. They had a standoff, neither one of them willing to say anything else until the other one spoke. Ben crossed his arms and snorted, clearly this was a losing battle.

Gwen decided that it wasn't worth messing up her plan to get more information from him. "Well, if you feel like actually trying to have some fun again, then follow me. If you don't just continue down the trail." She left him with the challenge, bolting into the woods. A few seconds later, she heard Ben crashing through the brush, chasing after her. Gwen laughed, picking up her pace.

Ben tackled her from behind, wrapping both arms around her waist as he did so. They fell to the ground, their momentum sending them end over end for a couple of feet. They laughed for a while, both of them out of breath. "Dork." Ben chuckled.

"Dweeb." Gwen shot back. She hurried off of Ben and sat up, still breathing heavily. "That was fun," Gwen said. Ben nodded in agreement, a natural smile on his face.

Gwen helped him back up to his feet. "Ah, it's been too long since I've had fun like that," Ben said. He was in such a good mood, and Gwen knew it was her best chance. Before she could let her nerves get the best of her, she kissed him on the lips. Ben stared at her with wide eyes. "What the fuck did you do that for?" He spat, shoving Gwen. Gwen's stomach dropped as she watched Ben's expression go from confused to angry. "What is wrong with you?" He growled, taking a threatening step towards Gwen.

"I—I just. I wanted—I'm so, so sorry." Gwen whined, her heart racing and head spinning with fear.

"Oh, I get it," Ben said, grabbing Gwen by her shirt and pulling her in close. "You think you have any control over this." Gwen was paralyzed with fear, her breaths coming in short gasps. "You're just a fucking idiot!" He screamed, shoving her back. She stumbled back and hit hard against a tree. The wind knocked out of her, and she slumped onto the ground, trying to catch her breath.

000Trigger Warning Begin000

Ben picked her up roughly and put her back on her feet. "You know, I wasn't planning on doing anything to you today," Ben said, taking a step back. "But seeing as you're such a desperate whore, fine." He said as he skimmed through the Omnitrix. Her brain finally snapped back to reality and allowed her to move again. She bolted further into the woods, panic, and adrenaline carrying her far faster than she thought she could ever run. She couldn't even see the trees and brush that she swerved to avoid, her body seemingly doing it on its own. "You can't run from me, Gwen!" Heatblast called.

Tears filled her eyes, blurring her eyes. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. Of course, Ben didn't love her. Of course, he would be mad at her. Of course—

Her vision exploded with white sparkles as she ran face-first into a tree. Next thing she knew, she was waking up on the forest floor. She was still dazed but managed to sit up and try to figure out what was going on. "Found you." Heatblast purred in a sing-song voice. Oh, right, Gwen was running for her life. She tried running again, but Heatblast was prepared and leaped on her when she scrambled to her hands and knees. His weight pinned her down. "Don't you _dare_ think about running again." Heatblast hissed into her ear. He put his hand on the back of her neck. Quickly, it went from a bit warm to searing hot. Gwen screamed from the pain of it. She struggled to free herself from his grasp, but he was too heavy.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, tears falling into her mouth.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Heatblast screamed, grabbing her by her hair and slamming her face into the ground. The impact sent fire burning across her face, starting in her nose. She vaguely felt blood rushing out of her nose. "You're such a pathetic whore!" Heatblast cursed, violently shaking her head side to side. Her blood splattered across the leaf litter in large, thick drops. The violent shaking hurt her neck and made her feel dizzy and nauseous. "And here I was thinking you actually cared," Ben said softly, stopping his assault. He still held her hair in his hand but held her still.

"I do care, Ben," Gwen whined, her heart breaking.

Her comment got her face smashed back into the ground. "Stop lying to me!" He screamed, mushing her face into the earth. The damp ground gave way slightly, but that just made it to where she couldn't breathe. The horror of feeling dirt clog her nostrils, and fill her mouth caused her panic. She started to thrash around under him, bucking her shoulders and chest up to try and get him off her. Suddenly she was flipped onto her back. Immediately she gasped for breath but breathed in the debris that was in her mouth. "You're a moron," Heatblast grumbled, watching with a sour look on his face as she struggled for breath.

She spent the next few minutes coughing up a vile mixture of leaf bits, thick mucus, and blood. Her nose was still bleeding, and most of it was going down her throat. "I'm sorry." Gwen eventually rasped when she could take a breath in without feeling the need to cough. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Do you know how easily I could kill you right now?" Heatblast asked, his voice cold and distant.

"What?" Gwen asked, her stomach dropping.

"I could light you on fire. I could run my flaming hand all across your body, giving you 3rd-degree burns. You'd either succumb to dehydration or hypothermia. Maybe you'd live long enough for infection to turn your blood toxic." His eyes gazed through her, looking a thousand miles away.

"Ben, you're scaring me," Gwen whined, even with all of his erratic behavior this wasn't like him.

"Or I could just kiss you…" He paused for a second, his eyes focusing on her again. "I could lean down…" He said, leaning down as he did so. "Press my lips, ever so gently, to yours…" He was centimeters away from her face. His hot breath made her lips tingle. "Our lips would part…" He purred, a sultry, half-lidded expression on his face. Gwen's heart raced as she looked into his eyes. He moved to her ear, brushing lightly against her cheek along the way. To her surprise, she found his fire to be pleasantly warm rather than burning hot. "I'd slip my tongue into your mouth and taste you…" He breathed, his breath hot in her ear. Suddenly he grabbed her by the throat and pressed down hard, choking her. "Then I'd blow my flaming hot breath down your throat and into your lungs, burning your lungs and watch as you suffocate. I would watch as you claw desperately at your burning throat. Watch as each inhale gets you nowhere. Watch as the light fades from your eyes.

Tears of pain and fear ran down Gwen's cheeks. Every breath was a wheezing gasp. Her heard started to spin, and she couldn't tell if it was from oxygen deprivation or fear. Heatblast sat up and stared into her fearful eyes. She wanted to beg him to stop, to say to him that she didn't want to die, but she couldn't say anything. Every breath hurt, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as Heatblast's smile.

Lights started to dance in Gwen's vision. _"Oh, God…"_ Gwen thought with horror. _"I'm going to die…"_ With that thought came a surge of adrenaline. Gwen could feel her whole-body tingle; she could feel some sort of energy well up inside her. It started in her stomach, it burned and roared, and screamed, and cried, and begged, and sobbed, and raged, and hated, and laughed, and whispered. It felt like all her emotions all at once. She didn't want to die! She lifted her hand and pressed it against Heatblast's face, he tried to shrug her off, but she held on. She took all that energy and let it go. There was a bright pink discharge of magic. It came out with such a force that it knocked Heatblast off of her and sent him flying a few feet away.

Gwen gasped for air and started coughing. She stood up on shaky legs and faced Heatblast, who laid in a crumpled heap against a tree. "I will not allow you to kill me!" Gwen cried. It was supposed to sound heroic, but because of her injured throat, it came out as a cracked, hoarse roar.

The ground around Heatblast started to smoke, and he let out a groan. Slowly, painfully, he pulled himself up onto his own two feet. He looked disorientated and swayed side to side. He started chuckling, and Gwen noticed the air around him start to shimmer like asphalt on a scorching hot day. His hands ignited suddenly as his chuckling became more manic, rising in volume until he was howling with laughter. He threw his head back and roared with laughter. It was terrifying. It looked like he had utterly lost his mind. Abruptly, the laughter stopped. Heatblast slowly lowered his head to look at her, his face dead serious. "You will not allow me to kill you?" He asked incredulously.

He put his arms behind him in a pose to propel himself forward with his flames. Gwen's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. Just as she started to move away, Heatblast launched himself forward. He only took one step to clear the distance between them in less than a second. He slammed his burning fist into her stomach. Immediately all of her stomach contents evacuated, and she threw up all over Heatblast. The bloody bile burned away quickly. Her legs gave out, and she fell to the ground, clutching her painful stomach. The punch knocked all the wind out of her and gasped, finally able to breathe after a few seconds. While she was distracted, Heatblast kicked her, his two toes connecting on her chin. The force of the kick sent her head snapping back, and the rest of her followed through.

"Wake up!" Heatblast yelled. Gwen blinked open her eyes. She didn't even realize that she had passed out. "Come on you fucking cunt, it's no fun to rape a corpse." He started to pull at her pants. Gwen's head was full of fog, and she couldn't resist. "I said…" Heatblast growled, narrowing his eyes. "come on!" He stuck his hand up her shirt and pressed down on her navel. Suddenly his hand went from warm to screaming hot. Gwen screamed and scrambled away from him. Heatblast laughed. "There we go, that's more like it." He said, laughing maniacally.

"Please don't hurt me anymore!" Gwen cried, crawling on her hands and knees away from him. Her head filled with panic, making her blind, unable to tell where she was going. It didn't matter as long as it was away from him.

Heatblast stopped her by grabbing her hair from behind. "Come on now. I know you're not a pussy." He teased. He wrapped an arm around her throat to keep her held and, with the other hand, started pulling at her shirt. "If you can fight, you can handle the pain you get from it!" The part of the shirt that he was holding caught fire. He dragged a finger down her shirt, burning a line clean through it. Gwen let out a cry of pain as fire licked her chest and belly. She started to thrash around, wanting only to get the flaming article of clothing off. Heatblast just laughed at her efforts. He shoved her away, and Gwen frantically took of the shirt and her bra, which had started to smoke as well.

"Please, Ben, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Gwen cried, hugging herself.

Heatblast grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around. "I. Don't. Care." He growled. "Understand?" Gwen nodded. He shoved her roughly away and crossed his arms. "Now, if you don't want what happened to your shirt to happen to your pants, you'll strip." He said authoritatively. Gwen hesitantly obeyed, her hands shaking from the fear and pain. The whole time she stripped Heatblast looked at her like a piece of meat. She felt devalued and degraded.

Gwen watched as the plates of rock around his crotch shifted and moved to form a cock. Just like the rest of him, it consisted of slabs of stone with magma separating them and glowing yellow. She just realized that this was going to hurt, that his cock would more likely than not be burning her insides. Her head spun with fear.

"Crawl on your hands and knees to me and look up at me while you do it," Heatblast ordered, putting his hands on his hips. Gwen did so, her legs and arms shaking so much that they hardly supported her. She timidly maintained eye contact as she edged closer to him. She sat on her knees and looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes. "Now, do you know why I'm making you do this?" Heatblast asked.

Gwen was confused, why is he doing this? What was that supposed to mean? Ben was doing this because he was a rapist. Not daring to give that answer, she said, "I don't know."

He knelt down and gently put a hand on her chest, right between her small boobs. "Tell you what, for every wrong answer you give me, I'm going to burn a handprint into your body." He said, his voice soft and almost loving. Gwen started to move away, but he grabbed her by the arm and held it tightly. He gave Gwen a sweet smile. "Don't move now, or else I'll have to start over." His hand was already heating up, becoming painful. Gwen flinched and whined. The pain started to become intolerable until all at once; it felt like boiling water splashing across her. Screaming in pain, she fell back and, shakily, got back up on her elbows to see a perfect brand of his hand. It was already starting to blister. "Aww, and I almost got to do another one." He said a twisted smile on his lips. "Now, get up and try again!" He snapped.

Gwen sat up and looked up at him again. She swallowed nervously and said, "Because I hurt you." Heatblast didn't react for a few seconds but eventually knelt. Gwen's stomach dropped as she realized she had given the wrong answer. Without saying a word, he put his hand on her shoulder. This time it was instantly as hot as a branding iron. Gwen screamed in pain again. He let go after just a second and stood back up. Gwen desperately searched her mind for the answer he wanted. Suddenly she knew exactly what to say. "Because I'm a pathetic whore."

She waited, her heart racing, for several seconds while Heatblast gave her a flat stare. Eventually, he sighed and said, "Shame, I don't get to burn that pretty little face of yours yet." He caressed her cheek as he said it. Gwen shuddered with fear at his touch. He grabbed a fistful of her hair on her temple, and that sudden, ripping pain made Gwen cry out. "Now, suck my cock, you useless whore." He pulled her roughly onto his cock. Gwen gagged and choked as Ben moved her head for her, each time forcing her down further than she could handle. His cock was so hot that it burned the inside of her mouth and the back of her throat. It was like taking a massive swallow of hot cocoa before it had cooled off. Heatblast violently faced fucked her for a minute before he shoved her away.

Gwen fell back and lay on her back, coughing and spluttering. Heatblast loomed over her threatening, and it made it to where she was lying in his shadow. Gwen began to sit up, but Heatblast kicked her back down and put a foot on her chest. Looking up at his imposing form, Gwen could feel her heart pound in her throat. What was he waiting for, why did he keep hesitating? Was it just to intimidate her, or was there something else? "B-Ben, please…" She stammered, not knowing what to say. Heatblast narrowed his eyes and lifted his foot off her chest. Briefly, relief flooded her, but it was cruelly snatched from her as he brought his foot down with all his strength. She felt something in her chest pop, and white-hot pain spread across her chest.

Gwen wanted to scream but was unable to breathe in. It felt as if her muscles had forgotten how to work. Tears of pain and panic streamed down her face. When she was finally able to draw a breath, she inhaled as deep as possible, but when her ribcage expanded, it hurt so much that she didn't even want to breathe. She settled on taking short, quick breaths that didn't hurt. Her inability to breathe correctly just made the fear she felt worse.

Heatblast bent over, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her up to her feet. The sudden, jerking movement made her cry out in pain. She stood in front of Heatblast, her knees were weak, and her legs were shaking. "Turn around and bend over," Heatblast ordered. Gwen reluctantly did so, groaning in pain when she bent over. Usually, he would tease her with his cock, work it in slowly, something, but instead, he wrapped his arms around her hips and slammed into her all at once. Gwen screamed as she felt her sensitive walls tear. Heatblast didn't hesitate and started pounding into her hard and deep. He was too big for her, and with each thrust, he slammed painfully against her cervix sending shockwaves of agony through her belly

The pain was so bad that her legs gave out, and she went limp, folding over almost entirely in half. Heatblast grunted and, with one hand, grabbed her wrist. He jerked her back up so that he could have an easier time with her. Heatblast held her firmly, one arm wrapped around her hips and one hand crushing her wrist. There was no pleasure this time, only pain, pain from her ribs, pain from her burns, pain from Heatblast breaking her wrist, pain from his hot cock burning her insides, pain from her stomach each time he slammed into her. The only thing she could do was cry and pray that he'd finish quickly.

Gwen couldn't tell how long he carried on, but eventually, she just stopped crying. It was almost like the part of her that processed pain overloaded. Now, all that was left was numbness. Her mind didn't want to acknowledge what was happening, and she found her focus drifting away from the horrors. She welcomed this escape. After an unknowable amount of time, she felt boiling hot liquid squirt inside her, and he threw her to the forest floor like trash.

She didn't want to get up, didn't want to move, she just wanted to lay there and let the silent tears roll down her face. It wasn't until Ben threw her pants onto her face and told her to get dressed that she did anything. "What about my shirt?" She asked, her voice hollow and hoarse.

"What? Ah, shit." Ben groaned. "Fine, wait here." He said and trotted away.

"I need my spellbook!" She called after him. She didn't think she could make the walk back to the RV in her current shape. She prayed that he heard her and that he would bring it. For a while, she just laid there with her pants over her face, but she knew that if Ben came back and she hadn't gotten dressed, she'd be in trouble. She groaned and, with great pain, put her panties and pants on. In every single way, she was exhausted, all she wanted to do was close her eyes and go to sleep, but this wasn't a safe place to do so.

After a few minutes, Ben came back. He had both a shirt and her spellbook. "Here," Ben said, dropping both items right next to her. "What the hell do you need that book for anyway?"

"I need to…" Gwen started to say as she tried to sit up but cried out in pain when she moved in the wrong way. "heal me." She continued weakly, managing to sit upright. She flipped through threw the book rapidly until she found what she needed. "Respirent in vita corporis factos" As she said those words, warm light spiraled around her body, and where it touched, the pain disappeared. She breathed a deep sigh of relief, grateful beyond words that she could use magic. Her spirits a tiny bit lifted, and she pulled on the clean shirt.

000End Of Trigger Warning000

"As far as Grandpa is concerned, you tripped going down a hill and ruined your shirt," Ben said, his tone carrying a threat. Gwen softly agreed and walked with him back to the RV. There was a tense silence in the air, not even the birds sang. She felt numb inside, dull and lifeless, and also though she healed herself, she could still feel where the burns were. When they got back, Max greeted them warmly. Gwen couldn't muster up any energy to reply and instead just sat at the table and laid her head down. All of her emotions were spent and fell asleep without even realizing it. When she woke up, she was in her bed with a full stomach. Ben was snoring softly nearby, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She stretched, rolled over, and went back to a fitful sleep.

**Trigger warning for abuse and violent rape

Wow! Okay! This was a whole lot of work, disaster, and setbacks. It took several months too long because I stopped in the middle of a sentence, and when I got back to it, I couldn't, for the life of me, remember where I was going with it. I feel bad for Gwen. She really got it this time. If she were unable to heal herself, she would have straight-up died. Thank you for being patient and encouraging me. I really needed it.


End file.
